For All Nails
For All Nails is a continuation and clarification of the Sobel Timeline from For Want of a Nail .... It was created by a group of alternate history enthusiasts in the USENET newsgroup soc.history.what-if. For All Nails consists of a series of vignettes of life in the Sobel Timeline, along with magazine articles, newspaper stories, and vitavision transcripts. Although most of the vignettes were written between 2001 and 2004, new ones continue to be written and posted. Another For All Nails archive, sadly incomplete, is available from FAN contributor Dan McDonald. A set of contemporary and historical maps of FAN Europe can be found here. A chronology of events in the FANTL can be found at FAN chronology. Noel Maurer explains why he re-drew the Mexican state boundaries in Redrawing Sobel. ---- : Independent Guatemala by Carlos Thompson : Autonomous New Granada by Carlos Thompson :0. Drinking Guide to Burgoyne by Sir Francis Burdett :1. "For All Nails" by Noel Maurer :2. Paris is Burning by Johnny Pez :3. The Ivory Tower by David Mix Barrington :4. The Traitorous Eight by Dan McDonald :5. Out of Uniform by David Mix Barrington :6. Two Angry Citizens Per Distant Unit Per City by David Mix Barrington :6A. A Correction by David Mix Barrington :7. Uneasy Lies the Head by Johnny Pez :8. Oil Markets by Noel Maurer :9. For All Time (Part 1) by Noel Maurer :10. If You Steal My Sunshine by Carlos Yu :11. Chamber of Manufacturers by Noel Maurer :12. Island Life by David Mix Barrington :13. Roadblock by Carlos Yu :14A. The King is Dead by Henrik Kiertzner :14B. A Cold North-easterly Breeze, Freshening by Henrik Kiertzner :15. More Island Life by David Mix Barrington :16. I Got Sunshine in a Bag by Carlos Yu :17. Burlington Home Radio Society by Dan McDonald :18. A New Light by Johnny Pez :19. A Chingazo by David Mix Barrington :20. A Day at the Office by Noel Maurer :21A. Officers and Gentlewomen by M. G. Alderman :21B. ". . . And Met With My Downfall" by M. G. Alderman :22 Mangia! by David Mix Barrington :23. Someone in Nancy by Randy McDonald :24. That's Not Cricket! by Noel Maurer :25. All Politics is Local by David Mix Barrington :26. In Birmingham They Love the Guv'nor by David Mix Barrington :27. Sexo, Drogos, y la Musica del Diablo by Carlos Yu :28. Sour Krauts by Noel Maurer :29. For Want of a Fact by Randy McDonald :30. A Copenhagen Welcome to Visitors! by Henrik Kiertzner :31. Star of Wonder, Star of Light by David Mix Barrington :32. Ca Ira by Henrik Kiertzner :33. A Stiff Northerly Expected by Henrik Kiertzner :34. A Prodigal Son Returns and a Meeting is Arranged by Henrik Kiertzner :35. A Question of Attribution by Henrik Kiertzner :36. The Hero of Paris by Johnny Pez :37. The Candidate by Noel Maurer :38. Scion by Johnny Pez :39A. Body, Mind, and Character by David Mix Barrington :39B. Tropical Paradox by Noel Maurer :39C. Secretarial Privilege by Noel Maurer :40. That All the World Should be Counted by David Mix Barrington :41. If You Lead, I Will Follow by M. G. Alderman :42. Fingernails that Shine Like Justice by Johnny Pez :43. Tails and Dogs by Noel Maurer :44A. Un Québécois Errant by Randy McDonald :44B. A Québécois on the Scheldt by Randy McDonald :44C. On Brittany's Shores by Randy McDonald :44D. Ireland's End by Randy McDonald :45. A Paper Tiger Revealed by Henrik Kiertzner :46. NUBS Presents "Insight" by Dan McDonald :47. A Speech Never Given by David Mix Barrington :48.A Near-Run Thing by David Mix Barrington :49. Fallout by Johnny Pez :50. Be Sure to Wear Some Flowers in Your Hair by David Mix Barrington :51A. Victoria's Secret (Part I) by Jonathan Edelstein :51B. Victoria's Secret (Part 2) by Jonathan Edelstein :51C. Victoria's Secret (Part 3) by Jonathan Edelstein :51D. Victoria's Secret (Part 4) by Jonathan Edelstein :51E. Victoria's Secret (Part 5) by Jonathan Edelstein :51F. Victoria's Secret (Part 6) by Jonathan Edelstein :51G. Victoria's Secret (Part 7) by Jonathan Edelstein :51H. Victoria's Secret (Part 8) by Jonathan Edelstein :51I. Victoria's Secret (Part 9) by Jonathan Edelstein :51J. Victoria's Secret (Part 10) by Jonathan Edelstein :51K. Victoria's Secret (Part 11) by Jonathan Edelstein :51L. Victoria's Secret (Part 12) by Jonathan Edelstein :51M. Victoria's Secret (Part 13) by Jonathan Edelstein :51N. Victoria's Secret (Part 14) by Jonathan Edelstein :52. Rocket Science by David Mix Barrington :53A. Corbies by M. G. Alderman :53B. The Apes of Hell by M. G. Alderman :53C. Bachelors' Hall by M. G. Alderman :54. Some Rival by M. G. Alderman :55. Triestine Livers by Randy McDonald :56A. I, Mercator (Part 1) by Carlos Yu :56B. I, Mercator (Part 2) by Carlos Yu :56C. I, Mercator (Part 3) by Carlos Yu :57A. The Next Stage by Johnny Pez :57B. A Serb Bullet by Johnny Pez :57C. Accident by Johnny Pez :58. The Sweet Six by David Mix Barrington :59. Not-So-White Trash Nation by Noel Maurer :60. The Spaced Service by Noel Maurer :61. Picking Up Slack by Johnny Pez :62. Sunday Morning Coffee by David Mix Barrington and M. G. Alderman :63. How Many Germans Does It Take . . . by Johnny Pez :64. A Meeting of the Minds by Noel Maurer :65. Southern Cross by Henrik Kiertzner :66A. In the Muck by Johnny Pez :66B. Diplomacy by Johnny Pez :67. Even Paranoids Have Enemies by Noel Maurer :68. She's Got Legs by Noel Maurer :69. Waiting for the Chancellor by Johnny Pez :70. "Call Me Judge Lancito" by David Mix Barrington :71. Southern Exposure by Noel Maurer :72. Closing Time by Dan McDonald :73. Academic Discourse by David Mix Barrington and Johnny Pez :74. Conspiracy Theory by Johnny Pez :75. A Helping Hand by Henrik Kiertzner :76. You Say "GrenAYda", I Say "GranAHda" by David Mix Barrington :77. Leebild Electronics, PLC by Dan McDonald :78. Water on the Brain by Johnny Pez :79. Henry the Bad by Johnny Pez :80. Ferdinand the Bull by David Mix Barrington :81A. Youth of the Coronation by Johnny Pez :81B. A Visitor From Outer Space by M. G. Alderman and Johnny Pez :81C. Ball and Chain by Johnny Pez :81D. Conversation With a Servant by Johnny Pez :81E. Mistaken Identity by Johnny Pez :81F. A Honey Trap? by David Mix Barrington and M. G. Alderman :82. Scenes From a Wedding by David Mix Barrington and Dan McDonald :83A. Live From Nairobi by Dan McDonald :83B. The Briar Patch by David Mix Barrington :83C. Politics as Usual by David Mix Barrington :84A. Surprise! by Johnny Pez :84B. A State of Shock by Johnny Pez :84C. Succession by Johnny Pez :85. Mobile Locos by Noel Maurer :86. The World Joan Made by Johnny Pez :87. Springtime for Ferdi and Elbittar by David Mix Barrington :88. City of Angels by Randy McDonald :89. The Yanks are Revolting by David Mix Barrington :90. The Wrath of Kahn by Johnny Pez :91A. The Reproaches by M. G. Alderman :91B. Refreshed With the Blood of Patriots by M. G. Alderman :91C. Hidden Menaces by M. G. Alderman and Johnny Pez :91D. Sábado Gigante by M. G. Alderman :92. A Royal Audience by David Mix Barrington :93. The Dream and the Nightmare by Johnny Pez :94. My Father Was a Gambler Down in Georgia by David Mix Barrington :95. Get Shorty by Johnny Pez :96. Dominique by Joe Horan :97. A Little Less Conversation by Johnny Pez :98. Ambiguity Reigns Supreme by Henrik Kiertzner :99. Another Royal Audience by Johnny Pez :100. How I Spent My Summer Vacation by David Mix Barrington :101. The African Queen by Jonathan Edelstein :102. You Can't Always Get What You Want by Johnny Pez :103. Matchmaker, Matchmaker by Johnny Pez and David Mix Barrington :104A. Martha Stewart Living by Johnny Pez :104B. There's Something About Larry by Johnny Pez :104C. Legend of a Will by Johnny Pez :104D. The Gun Room by Johnny Pez :105. Do You Know the Way to Millinocket? by David Mix Barrington :106. Southern Man Don't Need Him Around Anyhow by David Mix Barrington :107. Trent's Fighting Airmobiles by Dan McDonald :108. Wheelchair General by Johnny Pez :109. Strap Your Hands 'Cross My Engines by David Mix Barrington :110A. Between the Rivers by David Mix Barrington :110B. Yes, Minister by David Mix Barrington :111A. The Osterman Weekday by Noel Maurer :111B. You Can't Go Home Again by Noel Maurer :111C. Call the Police There's a Madman Around by Noel Maurer :111D. Kill All the Lawyers by Noel Maurer :112. And I'll Cry If I Want To by Johnny Pez :113A. The Assignment by Mike Keating :113B. The Black Rock Plot by Mike Keating :114. Party On by Johnny Pez :115. Come and See the Show, It's a Dynamo by Bernard Guerrero :116. The Garden of Forking Paths by Johnny Pez :117. Hanging on the Telephone by David Mix Barrington :118. Black September by Noel Maurer :119. The Defector by Johnny Pez :120. Careful What You Wish For by Mike Keating :121. October Surprise by Noel Maurer :122. The Unforgettable Fire by Johnny Pez :123. Waste Management by David Mix Barrington :124. The Two-Headed Snake by Dan McDonald :125. I, Mercator (Part 4) by Carlos Yu :126. Cold As Ice by Mike Keating :127. "Local Hero Comes Home" by Dan McDonald :128. En Vivo de Martinica by David Mix Barrington :129. The Language of Love by Johnny Pez :130. There She Is by Sir Francis Burdett :131. November Election by Noel Maurer :132. Confido in Fabulositate by Johnny Pez and David Mix Barrington and M. G. Alderman :133. The Mancunian Candidate by Johnny Pez :134. Rocky Mountain Way by Johnny Pez :135. Undercover of the Night by Mike Keating :136. If Dirt Were Dolares by Mike Keating :137. Hey Mister, That's Me Up On the Jukebox by David Mix Barrington :138A. Broken Regiment by President Chester A. Arthur :138B. The Darkest Colors by President Chester A. Arthur :138C. The Second Attack by President Chester A. Arthur :138D. Images of the Rainbow by President Chester A. Arthur :138E. Ultraviolet by President Chester A. Arthur :138F. Caging the Beast by President Chester A. Arthur :138G. A Proposition by President Chester A. Arthur :138H. Anti-Climax by President Chester A. Arthur :139. It's a Nice Day to Start Again by Johnny Pez :140. Really Boring Stuff by Noel Maurer :141. More Really Boring Stuff by Noel Maurer :142. Yet More Really Boring Stuff by Noel Maurer :143. Puputan by Carlos Yu :144. Where Are They Right Now? :145. Bad News in Bogotá by Johnny Pez and Noel Maurer :146. Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) by Johnny Pez :147. Sunday Morning Tea by Dan McDonald :148. Happy New Year! by Henrik Kiertzner :149. Uncle Torsten's Coon Dog by David Mix Barrington :150. The British Are Coming by Johnny Pez :151. January Chill by Noel Maurer :152. The Hotline by Noel Maurer and David Mix Barrington :153. Notes from the Investigation (Part 1) by Noel Maurer and Dan McDonald :154. Necessity is the Mother Of . . . by Bernard Guerrero :155. Welcome to the Jungle by Walter R. Strapps :156. Rocket Queen by Walter R. Strapps :157. Out ta Get Me by Walter R. Strapps :158. Nightrain by Walter R. Strapps :159. Weakness is Strength by Bernard Guerrero :160. Hope You Guessed My Name by Mike Keating :161. The Lesson by Jonathan Edelstein :162. Ashes and Action by Mike Keating :163. Sweet Sorrow by Jonathan Edelstein :164. Under Heartbeat City's Golden Sun by Johnny Pez :165. And the Walls Came Down by Mike Keating :166. I Heard the News Today by Mike Keating :167. A Message From Big Brother by Henrik Kiertzner :168. Pound Diplomacy by Henrik Kiertzner :169. Movement of Jah People by David Mix Barrington :170. For All Time (Part 2) by Noel Maurer :171. Rocky Mountain Low by Johnny Pez :172. State of Emergency by Jonathan Edelstein :173. The Rocky Mountain Horror Show by Johnny Pez :174. When the Going Gets Weird by David Mix Barrington :175. Page 93 by Jonathan Edelstein :176. Santa Anna's Coming to Town by Johnny Pez :177. North to Alaska by Mike Keating :178. On The Border by Mike Keating :179. One if by Land and Two if by Sea by Johnny Pez :180. Interruption by Henrik Kiertzner and Johnny Pez :181. Angry Johnnie by Johnny Pez :182. Arma Superior by Noel Maurer :183. Wheeler Wars by Noel Maurer :184. How You Like Them Oranges? by Noel Maurer :185. Ramadan by Jonathan Edelstein :186. A Boy's Life by David Mix Barrington :187. The Children's Crusade by M. G. Alderman :188. The Second Republic by Johnny Pez :189. (Can't Get No) Satisfaction by Johnny Pez :190. Going to California by Mike Keating :191. Mail Call by David Mix Barrington and Noel Maurer and Johnny Pez :192. God's Smugglers by Vegard Valberg :193. Apocalypse Soon by Johnny Pez :194. La Reforma Politica by Noel Maurer :195. Historiae Virorum Illustrorum Novangliae by David Mix Barrington :196. Never Give Up, Never Surrender! by Mike Keating :197. What Dreams May Come by Johnny Pez :198. URGENT BUSINESS PROPOSAL by Sir Francis Burdett :199. What's on the Vita Then? by Sir Francis Burdett :200. The Lads From Luanda by Johnny Pez :201. Notes from the Investigation (Part 2) by David Mix Barrington :202. Bullet the Blue Sky by Mike Keating :203. All the World's a Stage by David Mix Barrington :204. Rogue Asset by Johnny Pez :205. Death in the Afternoon, Popcorn Extra by M. G. Alderman :206. Mi Lucha by Carlos Yu : FAN Extra - The Last Continent by Johnny Pez :207. The Dingoes of War by Johnny Pez :208. The Merchant of Guadalajara by Johnny Pez :209. The World is a Vampire by Johnny Pez :210. Travelin' Band by Mike Keating :211. Fantascience Friction by David Mix Barrington :212. A Monarchy, If You Can Keep It by Noel Maurer :213. Shouted Down by Noel Maurer :214. Notwani Road by Jonathan Edelstein :215. Sins of the Father by Carlos Yu :216. My Home Town by Johnny Pez :217. When Love Comes to Town by Johnny Pez :218. Southern Men by Mike Keating :219. Operation Excalibur by Johnny Pez :220. Love, North American Style by Sir Francis Burdett :221. Such Sweet Sorrow by Johnny Pez :222. Robots and Empire by Johnny Pez :223. You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello by Johnny Pez :224. Houseguests by Johnny Pez :225. The Puppet Masters by Johnny Pez :226. Rise Up, Gather Round by Mike Keating :227. Freedom by Johnny Pez :228. Now We All Did What We Could Do by Noel Maurer and David Mix Barrington :229. The Tailor of Panama by Noel Maurer and Johnny Pez :230. The Last Straw by Johnny Pez :231. An Opposing Viewpoint by Johnny Pez :232. Strange Bedfellows by Johnny Pez :233. Shootout at Black Rock by David Mix Barrington :234. A Hero Ain't Nothin' but a Montagu by Johnny Pez :235. Captain Confederation by Carlos Yu :236. Fox in the Henhouse by Johnny Pez :237. Truckers by Carlos Yu :238. These Are the Journeys by Johnny Pez :239. They Tell Me He Was Lonely by David Mix Barrington :240. Closing Walls and Ticking Clocks by Johnny Pez :241. Games Without Frontiers by Mike Keating :242. Brothers by Carlos Yu :243A. Napoleon's Nail (Part 1) by Raymond A. Speer :243B. Napoleon's Nail (Part 2) by Raymond A. Speer :243C. Napoleon's Nail (Part 3) by Raymond A. Speer :243D. Napoleon's Nail (Part 4) by Raymond A. Speer :243E. Napoleon's Nail (Part 5) by Raymond A. Speer :243F. Napoleon's Nail (Part 6) by Raymond A. Speer :243G. Napoleon's Nail (Part 7) by Raymond A. Speer :243H. Napoleon's Nail (Part 8) by Raymond A. Speer :244. Look for the Union Label by Johnny Pez :245. Laylat al-Ragha'ib by Jonathan Edelstein :246. So I Wouldn't Get Weighed by David Mix Barrington :247. Seven Nation Army by Johnny Pez :248. Teach Your Children Well by Johnny Pez :249. Trouble Brewing by Johnny Pez :250. Guy Walks Into a Bar by David Mix Barrington :251. The Armenian Quarter by Jonathan Edelstein :252. The Waitress is Practicing Politics by David Mix Barrington :253. Paper Trail by David Mix Barrington and Johnny Pez :254. A Farewell to Kings by Mike Keating :255. Grits, Interrupted by Johnny Pez and Noel Maurer :256. It's the Real Thing by Mike Keating :257. Crash of Civilizations by David Mix Barrington :258. We're a Happy Family by David Mix Barrington :259. You Don't Know Jackson by Johnny Pez :260. Be My Guest by Johnny Pez :260A. East or West? Minsk at the Crossroads by Randy McDonald :261. Thunderstruck by Mike Keating :262. The Law of Nations by Johnny Pez :263. Lost in Space by David Mix Barrington :264. Rising Moon and Falling Star by Phoebe Barton :265. Turncoats and Telephones by Mike Keating :266. No Oil for Blood by Noel Maurer :267A. Easter Rising - Prelude by Noel Maurer and Dan McDonald and Henrik Kiertzner :267B. Easter Rising - Crack the Sky, Shake the Earth by Noel Maurer :267C. Easter Rising - The Alliance Strikes Back by Noel Maurer and Henrik Kiertzner :267D. Easter Rising - Aftermath by Noel Maurer and Henrik Kiertzner :268. The Horror, Whatever by Noel Maurer :269. Cole by President Chester A. Arthur :270. O Joy O Rapture Unforeseen by Henrik Kiertzner and Noel Maurer and David Mix Barrington :271. And You Could Have It All by Johnny Pez :272. The North Lakehead By-Election by Phoebe Barton :273. Graduation Day by David Mix Barrington :274. A Call to Barms by Noel Maurer :275. Mansion (Part 1) by President Chester A. Arthur :275A. Mansion (Part 2) by President Chester A. Arthur :276. The Power of Pointlists by David Mix Barrington :277A. Military History by Noel Maurer :277B. Waging Peace by Noel Maurer :277C. Handover by Noel Maurer :278. Kaffeeklatsch by David Mix Barrington :279. Flyers and Fulcrums by Phoebe Barton :280. Sallah Bread by Noel Maurer :281. Mawlid al-Nabi by Jonathan Edelstein :282. My Empire of Dirt by Johnny Pez :283. Ségou is Worth a Mosque by Jonathan Edelstein :284. And This Bird You'll Never Tame by David Mix Barrington :285. Death of a Governor-General by Johnny Pez and David Mix Barrington :286. You Say You Want a Revolution by Mike Keating :287. Palace Full of Fantasy by Mike Keating :288. A Statement of Principles by Phoebe Barton :289. Attending Union College by Noel Maurer :290. Joining Up is Hard to Do by Jonathan Edelstein :291. The Packer by Jonathan Edelstein :292. I Will Let You Down by Johnny Pez :293. I Will Make You Hurt by Johnny Pez :294. Crazy by Johnny Pez :295. The Third Republic by Johnny Pez :296. Red Sea Morning by Jonathan Edelstein :297. Jerusalem Folly by Noel Maurer :298. Love Story by Jonathan Edelstein :299. Patience by Johnny Pez :300. Descendants by Johnny Pez :301. An Independent Quebec Within a United CNA by Phoebe Barton :302. Legal Challenge by Johnny Pez :303. Buque Nights by Johnny Pez :304. Look Both Ways Before Crossing by Johnny Pez :305. The King's Justice by Johnny Pez :306. Domestic Scene by Jonathan Edelstein :307. In the Country of the Bland by Johnny Pez :308. Lady Albany by Johnny Pez :309. Remembrance Day by Johnny Pez and David Mix Barrington :310. Unknown History by Johnny Pez :311. The Burning City by Johnny Pez :312. Machine Politics by David Mix Barrington and Johnny Pez :313. Uncommon Women by David Mix Barrington :314. The Magnificent Anachronism by Johnny Pez :315. If This Be Treason by Johnny Pez :316. A Shogun Falls by Christina Taylor :317. The Specials by Johnny Pez :318. Who You Gonna Call? by Johnny Pez :319. Strategic Alliance by Johnny Pez :320. Buddha on Ice by Johnny Pez :321A. The Revolution Will Not Be Vitavised by Johnny Pez :321B. Putting Out Fire With Vulcazine by Johnny Pez :322. Operation Guinevere by Johnny Pez :323. Family Feud by Johnny Pez :324. Ghosts Appear and Fade Away by Johnny Pez :325. Live From Melbourne by Johnny Pez :326. Don't Stand So Close to Me by Johnny Pez